The Perks Of Being A Father
by Lillie Katerina Ride
Summary: Almost 5 years after The Perks Of Being A Wallflower Charlie begins writing to his friend, again. This time he is dealing with being a college student, being pressured to marry Sam because she's pregnant and finding out someone very close to him is sick. And worst of all everybody is blaming Charlie for the whole "mess".
1. May 23, 1997: Blame

May 23, 1997

Dear friend,

I know it's been a while and you may not remember me, but I don't know what to do.

Let me just start by saying that I am happy and I do love Sam very much. I have loved her since I first met her four years ago, but 21 is too young to get married. And I don't want to marry Sam just because her family is telling us we have to.

Patrick says its because Sam's mom grew up without a dad and wants me to always be there for them. Patrick knows I would never leave. Lately I don't think Sam has been feeling the same though, because every night when I come home she is crying.

I just can't understand why everybody is surprised to see me still with her. I'm not like Derek who threatened to leave my sister when she found out she was pregnant. Recently I have been thinking a lot about the day I took Candace to the doctor, when she got the abortion. All Candace did was cry when she got to her room that night.

"I want this baby and I want you, but I don't think we should rush into getting married because everybody else says we should," I told Sam, the day she announced she was pregnant.

"I just want to know that you will always be there for me. Me and the baby," she cried.

"Sam, I love you. I will always be there for both of you," I promised.

At that moment she would have completely trusted me with her life, bit now she's so sure that I will leave and the baby that she only makes dinner for herself. I don't know how to make her believe me. What can I do to change her mind?

Everybody blames me for Sam being pregnant, but they know its not all my fault. It can't be. It's almost as if they have all forgotten the last four years of me being with her.

"You two are perfect together," Sam's mom used to gush every time she say us, before quietly whispering to Sam," I think he's the one."

Now all she does is frown at me and give me a disapproving look.

"I'm not even 45!" She screamed the night Sam told her.

Sam's stepfather just remained silent and started blankly at us.

"I'm 24! I'm old enough to have a baby if I want!" Sam yelled back.

"And you," Sam's mom growled turning around and pointing her index finger at me," This is all your fault! Now my daughter will never get to do all the things she wanted to, just because you couldn't keep your pants on!"

"Stop Mom!" Sam cried.

"He's never going to stay with you! He's just like your father, all he'll do is leave you! And you'll have to raise that baby alone!"

And all my parents care about is me not finishing college. While my parents are usually wrong what I'm going to do about something, I think that this time they might be right.

Last night Sam came home crying with her arms wrapped around her stomach and said," I have bad news Charlie."

"Is it the baby?" I asked.

"No," she whispered," It's me Charlie. I'm sick."

"How sick?"

"The doctors don't think I'll be able to live long enough to give birth to the baby," Sam sobbed.

Love Always,

Charlie


	2. June 2, 1997: Promise

June 2, 1997

Dear Friend,

I went to the doctors office with Sam today. Out of all the things I've seen and lived through, I think that today is by far the worst day I have and ever will live through. Everything about it was horrible, from the way Sam nervously clutched my hand with her palms breaking into a cold sweat, to the way the hospital smelled of disinfectants. But the worst part of the whole ordeal was the waiting.

Sam and I had to wait for over an hour before her doctor could see us. Each second felt longer than the one before it, and with each minute that passed the tears in Sam's eyes threatened to spill over.

By the time the doctor was finally able to see us Sam had broken down in sobs and I was desperately trying to comfort her. To make matters worse, the doctor seemed accustomed to having dying women as patients, therefore she remained unmoved by Sam's fearful sobs.

"How have you been Sam?" the doctor asked.

Sam was still crying, so I had to answer for her.

"She's been getting sicker," I told the doctor," She hasn't been able to breath very well, she's cold all the time, her heart is constantly racing and she throws up all the time."

"I see," the doctor sighed, nonchalantly," And has she been anxious or stressed."

"Well," I said," She is always anxious and stressed because she knows she's sick. But in the past week she's become more confused. Like yesterday, when I came home she thought that I had broken in. She couldn't even remember who I was."

"That's not good," the doctor told me, suddenly seeming concerned.

"Is that normal in cases like Sam's," I asked," I mean, I know she has a extremely serious case of Preeclampsia, but this isn't normal is it?"

"I'm going to be completely honest right now, and I know it's too early to say, and I might be wrong, but I don't think Sam has Preeclampsia," the doctor said, looking me in the eyes, before ducking out of the room, presumably going to go get another doctor.

"Charlie?" Sam whispered, so soft I almost can't hear her.

"Yeah?"

"Am I going to be okay? Are we going to be okay?" she asked.

"Yes," I promised her," Nothing is going to happen, we're going to make it through this. And at the end of this we're going to have a beautiful baby."

"You promise?" Sam whimpered.

"I promise."

When the doctor comes back Sam is no longer crying. She enters the room with another doctor, who looks slightly more caring.

"Hello Sam and Charlie," the new doctors says," I'm Dr. Thomson, I'll be taking over your obstetrics care."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you," Sam rasped, still out of breath from crying.

"I can take over from her," Dr. Thomson whispered to the other doctor, who then agreed, gave us a quick forced smile, and left, "Now that we're all settled, I'd like to examine you Sam, if that's okay with you."

"Of course," Sam nodded.

Dr. Thompson moved a few steps closer to where Sam sat on the examination table. Sam and I exchanged nervous glances, clutching each others hands.

"Can I listen to your breathing with my stethoscope?" Dr. Thompson asked, kindly," I have a diagnosis in mind based of what your previous doctor told me, but I would like to be sure."

Sam willingly agreed and Dr. Thompson lifted up the back of Sam's shirt, to place her stethoscope on Sam's back. She frowned slightly as she listened. Once she was done she sighed heavily, making me fear the worst.

"Well," she shook her head," I'm afraid it isn't good news."

"You have a diagnosis?" I asked, eagerly.

"Yes," Dr. Thompson told me and Sam," After hearing Sam's breathing, I've come to a definet diagnosis. Sam has Amniotic Fluid Embolism. It's very rare, and I've seen very few cases of it, but I'm 100% that Sam has it."

"Well," I wondered," What does that mean? How do we treat it?"

"There is no exact treatment," she explained," It's more of a chance thing."

"Okay, so what are the chances that they'll both make it out of this?" I asked.

"For the baby, the chance of survival is 79%," she told us," But for Sam however, the survival rate is only 39%, while the mortality rate is 61%. And even if Sam were to survive, she may not be herself once this is all over. Most women who survive Amniotic Fluid Embolisms are usually severely brain damaged, to the point where they can't even live at home with their families."

"And you're sure there's no treatment?" I gasped, hardly able to breath.

"There are some treatments that are mainly experimental. I can prescribe some medicines to control Sam's heart functions and some medication to lower her blood pressure, as well as send home an oxygen tank to help breathing," Dr. Thompson said.

"All of it, we'll take all of it. I can't let anything happen to her, or our baby. I want all of the known treatments, even if they're only experimental. I'm not taking any chances."

Sam remains silent. Silent sobs make her shudder. There isn't anything I can do and I know it.

"It's okay, we'll all be okay," I promised," I'm not letting anything happen you."

Love Always,

Charlie

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! SO FAR I'VE ONLY GOTTEN 1 REVIEW (AND LET'S JUST SAY THAT ONLY 1 REVIEW DOESN'T MOTIVATE ME TO WRITE MORE!)

~Lillie :)


	3. July 15, 1997: Dream

July 15, 1997

Dear Friend,

I feel like I'm drowning. After our visit to the hospital things seemed to be getting better.

Sam spent the night in observation, so the doctors could make sure that it was safe for her to come home. I thought waiting was hard, but it's the time where you aren't waiting that frightens you the most. It gives you too much time to let your mind wander.

That night I thought, for the first time, what I would do if I actually lost her. It was almost impossible to imagine something like that, especially as she lay sleeping in the hospital bed before me, with warm hand in mine and the only sounds were her long, slow raspy breaths. It was easy to forget that we were on death's doorstep and death was sitting on it's couch about to get up and invite us in, but only let me leave.

I didn't want to, but I fell asleep. And as I slept I traveled to an uncertain future. I sat in a rocking chair holding our baby. We were in the nursery. Just me and the baby. I'd never felt so at peace.

I gazed down at the baby asleep in my arms, so fragile and small. The door to the nursery opened, revealing Sam. She looked so happy and energetic.

"Are you ready, Charlie?" She asked, walking over and taking the baby from my arms.

"For what?"

"It's Christmas Eve, Charlie," Sam laughed," I think you know."

"Oh," I said, standing up," Well we had better get going."

I pulled Sam and the baby into a hug and I kiss Sam on the lips.

"What was that for?" Sam giggled.

"I love you so much," I whispered," I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you."

"Lost me? Why would you have lost me, Charlie?"

"Complications," I said," You got so sick."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"The baby. You almost died," I told her.

"I would hardly call a little morning sickness almost dying," Sam chuckled.

I could tell that she didn't know what I was talking about. But how couldn't she? It had only been a few months before. Maybe it was denial. After all, it is easy to block something from your mind if it doesn't permanently affect you.

"You're right. I'm just overreacting," I sighed.

"Are you all right, Charlie?" Sam asked, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah," I lied, brushing her of and moving towards the door.

She seemed to hesitate for a moment, as if she were about to say something, but if she had any doubts about whether or not I was telling the truth she ignored it. I held the the nursery door open for her and we went to put the baby in it's carrier. We then loaded all the Christmas presents and food into the car and then we left.

The ride was relatively quiet and awkward, but I didn't mind. I was used to awkward. In fact, if you asked what word others would use to describe me they would say awkward. It was no secret, that I was the most likely and social person. But all the same, I was me.

We arrived at Sam's parent's a little over half an hour later. To my surprise, my parents were there, as well as Candace and. Patrick was there to. He had his new boyfriend with him, Mark.

Although the night was long and rather uneventful, it didn't seem to drag on. We had a nice and happy dinner, and then we had birthday cake. When it came time to open presents everyone came to a consensus that I should be the first to open presents, since it was my birthday.

I got an original copy of To kill A Mockingbird, which was a gift that Bill, who delivered through my parents. From my parents I got a free night of babysitting, so that Sam and I could go out to dinner one evening. My brother gave me autographed Super Bowl football. Sam's parents gave me a nice fountain pen. And Patrick gave me a tie.

"All college graduates need a good tie," Patrick told me.

Once I was finished opening by gifts, everything turned into chaos. Everyone was so eager to see what gifts they had gotten.

Later that evening, as everything wrapped up, Sam and I snuck outside onto the deck. I had to hold her to keep her warm, because it was so cold. The snow had slightly thawed during the day, and since it was now nightfall it had frozen once again, making the ground slippery.

Sam rested her head on my shoulder. We stayed there until the last rays of light disappeared from the sky, leaving us surrounded by darkness. We went back inside, to prepare to leave.

We kissed and hugged everybody goodbye, and we headed out to our car. The whole night her parents didn't glare and they didn't speak to me coarsely. To be honest it was rather nice. It had been the first good night in a long time.

We pulled out of the driveway, and we drove off into the darkness. Even with my lights on, the snow made it difficult to see. I wasn't able to see another car until it was about twenty feet away from us.

As we got closer to home we stopped at a four way intersection. Not seeing any other cars around, I decided to look back at the baby, who by this point, was sound asleep. Sam looked to. She then moved her eyes back to the road, while I continued to stare at the baby.

"CHARLIE!" Sam screamed, a few seconds later.

My head whipped around to see what was happening. At first I didn't understand, but then I saw it. A large semi truck was speeding straight towards us. Its blinding lights were the last thing I saw, before startling awake.

I've never really been one to believe in god, but if he does exist and I've simply ignored him all my life he is telling me something. No matter what happens now, Sam will die. That message is clear.

Love Always,

Charlie

* * *

**So, this is the first chapter I'm publishing after my brief break. It's been a few weeks and I feel that my writing life shouldn't suffer do to my personal life.**

**What did you think? Was it to sad? Will Sam die? Or did Charlie interpret his dream the wrong way?**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**~Lillie :)**


	4. July 16, 1997: Home

July 16, 1997

Dear Friend,

Sam came home from the hospital today. Dr. Thompson said that Sam had passed the required tests, but she would need to be monitored. She scheduled an appointment for Sam in two weeks.

I didn't tell Sam about the dream I had. Sam already had a million things to worry about. If I told her about my dream it might have pushed her over the edge.

Sam couldn't wait to get out of the hospital. She could never stand them before, and now she hates them even more. It was horrible to see her so stressed, and worried over everything going on.

The moment we stepped out of the hospital doors it was as if time began again. It was easy to see how relieved she was on the way home. She smiled for the first time in months as we drove. It was her way of telling me that everything was going to be alright, even if we couldn't tell what the future was.

I had hardly closed the front door before she attacked me. It was surprising how strong she was, for somebody who was so sick. She kissed me so hard that I was afraid that she would hurt herself.

"Don't," I whispered, as she pulled off my jacket.

"Why not?" she whined.

"I don't want to hurt you," I told her.

"You won't," she moaned, as she began to unbutton my shirt.

"The baby," I warned, trying to stop her, by grabbing her wrists.

"The baby will be fine, Charlie, I promise," she insisted.

I sighed in defeat. Sam giggled as I swept her up into my arms. I carried her upstairs, and set her down on our bed. She pulled me down on top of her. Even with all that was going on she let herself forget about it. And in that moment I did too, because I didn't know how much time I would have with her.

I woke up a few hours later to the sound of Sam snoring, softly. I smiled happily. I silently reached my hand out to touch her stomach. Even though she was nearly six months pregnant, she didn't look like she was more than three months along.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she yawn. Sam glanced down at my hand. She gave me a weak smile, as she placed her hands over mine. I felt the baby move, slightly. I gasped in surprise.

"Did you feel that?" she asked.

"Yes," I told her, as the baby moved again.

"Tell me," she whispered," Are you happy Charlie?"

"Happier than I've ever been before," I said not thinking about her being sick, or the pressure from our family.

She let her hands drop, and she rolled onto her back. I groaned sitting up. I walked over to the closet, and slipped my hand into my work bag, the one place I knew Sam would never bother. I pulled out the small, black velvet box.

I had dreamed of that moment since the first time I realized that I loved Sam. I turned around, keeping my hands behind my back. Sam gave me a curious look, as she rolled over, and proper her head on her elbow. I walked over to the edge of the bed, and sat down. I set the box down in front of her.

"Oh, Charlie?" she gasped, letting her free hand fly up to cover her mouth.

"Open it," I whispered.

She pulled her hand from her mouth, and gingerly took the box into her hand, as if she didn't want to get her hopes up. Sam sat up, slowly. She looked over at me, asking for permission.

"Go on," I insisted.

She flipped the lid open. Her eyes lit up, letting me know that she was happy. I scooted closer to her, and wrapped mt hands around hers.

"W-will you marry me?" I stuttered.

"Yes," she whispered, as tears began to form in her eyes.

I pulled her into a hug. I could feel her hot, fresh tears fall onto my back. I held her tighter. Never had I ever imagined that I would one day hear those words from her.

"Charlie, will you promise me something?" Sam asked.

"Anything," I told her.

"If I die-"

"No," I interrupted," You're not going to die."

"Then it won't hurt to promise," she said," If I die, I don't want you to spend the rest of your life feeling guilty. I want you to raise our baby. But if you feel you can't handle it, I've already gotten Patrick to agree to take the baby if it gets to be to much. And I don't want you to feel like you can never move on. You can find somebody else, Charlie. Nothing would make me happier than to see you live the life you deserve, Charlie. You have to promise me."

"Sam, don't say things like that. I know you'll be okay. We'll all be okay. You, the baby, me," I told her.

"Charlie, you have to promise," Sam repeated, pulling back and looking me straight in the eyes.

I could see the determination I her eyes. I knew that if I didn't agree Sam would hold it against me for the rest of her life, no matter how long or short that would be. I loved her to much to have not agreed. And so I promised her, even though everything inside of me screamed not to.

Love Always,

Charlie


	5. July 21, 1997: Dinner

July 21, 1997

Dear Friend,

Sam and I went to Patrick's house for dinner last night. I'm still not sure whether or not to call it a success. Either way, the evening was very interesting. Sam and I got to meet Patrick's most recent boyfriend, Mitch. I think Patrick has found his soul mate. I've never been one who particularly enjoyed Patrick's string of boyfriends, but Mitch is different. Even Sam thought so.

I'm sure that if Mitch weren't gay Sam would leave me for him. As luck would have it, Mitch is gay, so there isn't anything to worry about. The last thing I need to worry about right now is her leaving me, especially after we just got engaged. While I don't think Sam is the type of girl to do that, she hasn't been fully herself in months. Sick and pregnant Sam is a different person.

Luckily, sick Sam happily accepted Mitch as a distraction, even if it was only for a few hours. It was as if she forgot what was going on. For a brief moment she talked about her plans, as if she were sure that she would be there then. Sam also happily announced that we were engaged, which didn't surprise Patrick, although he was happy. He told me that he always knew that I would be his brother. After the excitement dissipated a little bit, Patrick announced that he was planning to move back to Seattle. Mitch then happily added that he too was moving. I've never seen Patrick smile so big. It made me glad to ser that in the midst of all this chaos that happiness can be found.

I know that it made Sam sad to know that Patrick would be moving away, but she still congratulated him. We both did. Inside I knew that we both wanted to say something to stop, but we didn't let ourselves. It would be wrong to keep Patrick here for our sakes. Of course, that also meant that if Patrick were to take the baby they would live in Seattle, and I would get to see him or her.

I pushed the thought out of my mind. How could I be so horrible. Had I been listening to Sam to much? After all she had been the one who was making all the preparations for her death. It's as if she she is sure she will die. She's all ready forgotten that she still has a chance, no matter how small. Sam has always been special. She could live.

"Charlie," said Mitch at dinner, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes?" I coughed.

"I was wondering what your plans are after college, since you are graduating early."

"I don't really know," I admitted.

"Oh, that's to bad," he sighed.

"The local newspaper has already offered him a job," Patrick chimed in. "Really?" Mitch asked," That's great!" Patrick muttered.

"Except Charlie turned them down," Patrick informed Mitch.

"And why is that?"

"Because he thinks he's too good for them," Patrick rolled his eyes.

"Patrick!" Sam exclaimed.

"Well, it's true," Patrick laughed.

"He turned them down because the college offered him a teaching job," Sam said matter of factly.

"Charlie didn't tell Mama Patrick this," Patrick sniffed.

"I only just found out yesterday," I uttered.

"And...?" Patrick pressed.

I remained silent. I didn't understand how I had suddenly become the center of the dinner table discussions. It didn't make sense. I had been mostly quiet the entire evening, and I was somehow still singled out. What dix they find so fascinating about me?

"Dear god, Charlie, tell me that you did not turn them down."

"I didn't," I whispered.

"That's fantastic, Charlie! You should have just told us when you got here!" Patrick cried, before turning to Mitch and whispering," See what I mean? This is what I have to go through to get answers around here."

Sam stiffed a laugh next to me. At least she found humor in it, because I didn't. And quit frankly she need the amusement far more than I did. As Mitch and Patrick stood up and walked towards the kitchen, she brought her hand up to rest on my back.

"I'm sorry, Charlie," she whispered," I shouldn't have laughed. It was funny to watch him give you such a hard time. You know he loves you."

"But do you?" I asked, deciding to get her back.

A look of horror came over her face, and her cheeks flushed red. I instantly regretted asking. It was horrible of me.

"Of course I do! You know that, Charlie," she gasped.

"I know," I said," I was trying to be funny."

She accepted this with relief. She of all people should know that I'm terrible at making jokes. It would be a miracle if I ever made a joke that didn't offend someone, or hurt their feelings.

"Charlie?"

"Yes?" I answered.

"Do you love me?" she asked.

"More than you'll ever know," I told her.

I leaned over and kissed her. My hand went down to rest on her stomach. For the first time, I really felt it. There really was a baby. I heard a noise, and we broke apart. Patrick stood in the doorway.

"I hate interrupting touching moments, but I have champagne," he sighed.

"And sparkling apple cider," beamed Mitch, pushing past Patrick.

He held the glass out to Sam, and she gladly took it. After everyone had a glass, Patrick made a toast. To what I'm not sure, nor does it really matter. They then brought out slices of cake, which I declined. I'm wasn't really hungry. It made me happy to see that Sam ate some of it. She's lost weight since getting pregnant, not gained it as she should.

When we finished with the cake we got our coats, and began to say our good-byes. Before we left, Mitch pressed a business card into my hand, when no one was looking. I shoved it into my pocket. I hugged Patrick, and then Mitch, although it was slightly awkward. As I pulled back from Mitch he wished me good luck, which I thanked him for. With that we left.

I drove us home. However, before we reached the hose Sam made me stop the car. I was afraid that something was wrong, but she assured me that nothing was the matter.

"Feel this, Charlie," she smiled, taking my hand and placing it on her small stomach.

I felt a small bump against my palm. My eyes widened in surprise. She kept smiling, still keeping her hand over mine.

"Was that...?" I ask.

She nods happily. I'd never felt the baby kick before, and neither had she. It was such a special moment that nothing could ruin it. It was so special and unexpected that even I forgot that she was sick. It was easy for me to imagine Sam holding out baby. It was so easy to forget right then, but later that night it was so difficult to not remember.

Love Always,

Charlie

* * *

**Sorry it's been so long! I've been trying to focus on finishing another story, which I'm happy to say that I finally did. It took me two years to write the entire thing, but don't worry, I don't think it will take me that long for this story. Anyways, I hope you liked it, and thanks for haning in there!**

**Please Review!**

** ~Lillie :)**


	6. August 13, 1997: Thinking

August 13, 1997

Dear Friend,

Sam and I went baby shopping last night. I didn't want to go, but Sam said that it would help her take her mind off of things. While it did take her mind of being sick, it called attention to other things.

The moment we walked into the baby store Sam pulled me to the stroller section of the store. I had to take a deep breath, to calm myself down. There were strollers everywhere. It was as if the store owners were preparing for the baby apocalypse. I don't think I've ever seen so many different models of the same thing.

"What do you think about this, Charlie?" Sam asked, motioning towards a pale green stroller.

"It's okay," I lied," I guess."

"Don't lie," she sighed," I know you don't like it."

"You're right," I admitted.

"Well maybe we should pick something a little more appropriate," she smiled.

"More appropriate?" I asked, not sure what she meant.

"Well," she smirked, walking over to a navy blue baby buggy," I was thinking blue would be more fitting."

"For what?"

"Our baby, Charlie," Sam giggled.

"We're having a boy?" I murmured.

"Uh huh."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, pulling her into a big hug.

"I don't know," she said," I guess I was just waiting until the time was right."

She let out a squeal as I picked her up, and spun her around. Afraid that I would hurt her, I quickly stopped and set her down. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and pulled me into a kiss.

"Excuse me," said a stern voice from behind us.

We broke apart, instantly, and turned around. Behind is stood an older woman, who didn't look the slightest bit amused. I could tell that she was employee, by her name tag. She let out an a annoyed sigh.

"Move, children," she growled, glaring at Sam's stomach.

"I'm sorry," Sam said, not budging," Can I help you you with something?"

"Yeah," she said, cocking her head to one side," Help me by helping yourself, sweetheart. Now move."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked.

"You know exactly what I meant," she scoffed.

"I don't think either of us know what you mean," I interrupted.

"All you people do these days is get pregnant, and then you expect people like me to take care of you," the woman hissed," Girls like you are nothing but whores."

"Well," Sam snorted, holding up her left hand, flashing her engagement ring," It just so happens that this whore is married to this man, and we've been together for the past five years. I think that you may have misjudged us."

The woman looked a slight bit regretful. I really didn't understand where her anger came from.

"Now, if you'll kindly excuse us," Sam said, taking my arm," Charles and I are going to go somewhere less judgmental."

I let out a laugh. Sam knew that Charlie wasn't short for anything. My name wasn't Charles, it was just Charlie. For some reason my parents felt that Charlie was a better name than Charles.

As Sam pulled me away caught a glimpse of the woman's name tag. Sam must have too, because she let out a laugh.

"If we ever have a daughter remind me not to name her Agatha," Sam chuckled.

"Oh?" I said," I'll tell Charlie that when I see him. Right now I'm Charles."

"Alright then, Charles," Sam beamed, looking back at Agatha," Let's get out of here. I want to somewhere a tad more professional."

After we left the baby store se decided to head to a different baby store. Luckily the employees at the second baby store were much more helpful, and less judgmental. In the end we ended up buying a similar buggy to the one we saw at the other baby store, and some baby clothes. When we finished we went home.

"Charlie?" Sam whispered, later that high, while we were laying bed.

"Yeah?"

"We haven't picked out a name for the baby," she said.

"I hadn't even thought about naming the baby," I admitted.

"I have," she confessed, glancing over at me.

"Really?" I asked," What names have you come up with?"

"Well," Sam sighed," I like the names Andrew, Tristan, Percy, and George."

"I like those," I said.

"That's all you have to say?" Sam laughed.

"I guess," I murmured.

"Oh, Charlie, I really don't know what I'll do with you," Sam laughed.

"So which name do you want?" I asked.

"Actually," Sam said," I wasn't going to choose any of those names, I just thought that I should tell you some names that I like, before telling you the name that I want to pick."

"Keep going," I insisted.

"Charlie," Sam whispered, taking my left hand," I want to name the baby Micheal."

"Micheal?" I choked.

"Yes," she told me," But only if that's alright with you."

"Of course it is," I said," But what about his middle name?"

"Well, I was thinking that you could pick the baby's middle name."

"I think that I want that baby's middle name to be Patrick," I smiled.

"Michael Patrick Kelmeckis," she beamed," I love it.

"It's perfect," I whispered.

We laid in silence for the rest of the night. It was nice. It gave Sam and I time to think over things. The more I thought about our bs y, the more I realized how much I loved him. I realized, that in spite of everything, I loved Michael like I've never loved anyone else.

Love Always,

Charlie

* * *

**Well that took me a while. Sorry it took so long. I have a tough time writing for this fanfic. This is probably my greatest writing challenge**.

**So I decided to use Charlie's last name from the movie, since he didn't have a last name in the book. I figured that since Stephen Chbosky was involved with the movie, and they gave Charlie the last name Kelmeckis, it must have been author approved.**

**Anyways, what did you think about this chapter? Did you like the name I chose for the baby? And did you like the overall theme, and events in this chapter? Please tell me what you think!**

**Please review!**

**~Lillie :)**


End file.
